Generally, the existing electronic cigarette box is composed of two components, a box body and a cover body. Inside the box body disposes a cigarette slot, and electronic cigarettes are placed in the cigarette slot. When users need to smoke, open the cover body firstly, then take out electronic cigarette. Because a nozzle of the electronic cigarette is usually located at an opening of the cigarette slot, users need to directly clamp the nozzle by finger to take out electronic cigarette, causing the nozzle pollution and unsanitary use. In addition, since the arrangement space between the electronic cigarettes is very small, it makes the electronic cigarette not easy to be removed, and the extraction of the electronic cigarette is not convenient.